


Dean!Michael's Negotiation With Sam

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel Is Only In First Tiny Bit, Consentual Sexual Violence, Dean!Michael/Sam Winchester, Light BDSM, M/M, Reader Sees Dean's Convo In Michael's Head, Rough Sex, Sam Makes Deal With Michael To Save the World, Sexual Bondage, Smut, Surprise Ending/Or Maybe Not, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Michael (Supernatural), Trigger Warning: Sexual Violence, Trigger warning: character death, Wincest-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTTRIGGER WARNING: Sexual Violence, Character DeathCharacter Death (As with all SPN, death isn't always permanent), Angst/Feels, Dean!Michael Drama,Sex/Smut, Consentual Sexual Violence,Hurt!Dean, Hurt!Sam, Some BDSM,Brotherly Love, Soulmates, Incest,Top!Michael!Dean, Bottom!SamFor @Nina3491 per her request.WORDS: 3235SUMMARY: (Season 14ish)[This story line does jump the SPN track on purpose on some points. Please, read this story as a separate piece and not as part of the SPN series. Thank you.]Cas and Sam attempt to save Dean from Michael. They get themselves caught instead. Michael takes Sam to the bunker and makes him a deal. Michael is done with our world because Chuck's not in it. So, now he's only interested in one thing. He wants a taste of what Dean and Lucifer have had. Sam. Once Sam gives it up, Michael will leave this universe and never return. He'll continue his quest for Chuck elsewhere in Dean's vessel. What will Sam do?~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Diechael/Sam Winchester, Michael/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Dean!Michael's Negotiation With Sam

Cas and Sam enter the apartment that Michael is in. It's a highrise apartment and Michael is on the penthouse level.

They're trying to get Dean back. Their plan is to use a device the Men of Letters created to force Michael out of Dean. Once he's out, Sam has a container and a spell that will hold the archangel.

Micheal is standing by a window looking out toward the city.

_Michael: Dean, your brother's here._  
_Dean: You better not hurt him or I'll rip your lungs out!_  
_Michael: Hahahaha! I'd like to see you try._

Cas pulls out the device and as soon as he goes to activate it, it starts heating up in his hands. He drops it as it turns to a useless puddle of melted metal at his feet.

Michael shrugs, "Nice try brother."

"I am not your brother." Cas states clearly.

Michael turns from the window and looks at Cas. "True." He walks toward the two men standing in the living room of his apartment. He looks at Cas. "More like a distant cousin."

Michael looks at Sam. "And then there's you."

"Go to hell."

_Dean: You tell him Sammy!_

Michael smiles. "That's where you sent the Michael from this world. Isn't Sam? It's where you were hoping to send me. I'm not like the archangels of your world." He smirks in a way Sam finds unsettling. "Ask Dean." He says under his breath.

_Dean: Hey, screw you!_

Cas goes to attack Michael with an archangel blade.

_Dean: Cas! What the hell?!_

Sam yells, "CAS NO!!" as he tries to stop him. He knows the archangel blade only works when an archangel is using it. He has no idea what Cas is thinking.

The blade hits Michael in the back. 

Michael stumbles. He stands up straight and the blade just falls from his back. The wound knits itself up like it never happened. Michael kicks the blade away. "That was foolish." Michael readjusts his suit vest tugging on it. He adjusts his tie. He isn't wearing his suit coat. He pulls a comb from his vest pocket and combs his hair. He then places the comb back where he had it.

_Dean: What were you thinking, Cas?_

Michael snaps expecting Cas to be destroyed and nothing happens. Michael looks confused. He tries again, but he feels woozy. He looks at Cas, "What did you do?"

He shows Michael a jar with green liquid in it. "Just enough on the blade to neutralize your powers."

_Dean: Ha haaa!_

Michael sits in a chair as if exhausted. "It's only temporary."

_Dean: Sure it is!_

Cas has angel handcuffs. He's about to put them on Michael when Michael quickly stands up and grabs Cas by his throat.

_Dean: LET HIM GO!_

Michael holds an angel blade to Cas's back while keeping his hand on his throat. "Drop the cuffs."

Cas drops them.

Sam starts backing away toward the exit.

"Nah eh eh Sammy! You stay right where you are."

"YOU don't get to call me that!" Sam glares at Michael. He might be wearing Dean and sound like Dean, but he's not Dean.

_Dean: Come on Sam! Don't make things worse._

Michael just smirks as he pushes Cas down onto the sofa in the living room and cuffs him to the metal arm of the sofa. He then pulls out the jar with the green potion from Cas's jacket. "This stuff really does pack a punch." He holds Cas's hand and cuts it with his blade. He then pours some of the green fluid onto Cas's glowing blue open wound. Cas almost immediately loses conciousness.

Michael seals up the jar. He looks at Sam. "You and I have business to discuss."

"As long as you're possessing my brother, we have nothing to discuss."

_Dean: You tell him Sam._

"Have a seat." Michael uses his powers to make a chair come up behind Sam and forces Sam to sit down. 

Michael has a chair come up behind his own legs and he has a seat in front of Sam. He pulls a cigar from his pocket and smells it. "Your world bores me, Sammy."

"I said QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" Sam tries to get up, but Micheal is using his powers to keep Sam in his seat.

"That temper of yours. I thought my brother broke you of that." Michael lights his cigar.

Sam says nothing. He's still glaring in anger.

Smoke leaves Michael's lips. "Maybe not." He leans forward. "I know everything Dean knows. I've seen everything he's seen." Michael taps his own temple with his middle finger while still holding his cigar. "The man in here is broken in ways that not even you could imagine."

_Dean: Fuck you, prick._

Sam takes a deep breath. "Let him go."

Michael sits back. "That brings me to my proposal. You see, everything around you I've seen before. This universe is nothing new to me. The goal of my existence is not in this universe." He puffs on his cigar.

"What do you want?"

_Dean: Chuck._

Michael grins. "Exactly my point. What do we want? I know you want me to give you your brother back. You also want me to leave your universe and let everyone live. Am I right?"

_Dean: Sam, don't fall for his lies!_

Sam's glare is intense. "What's the catch?"

Micheal grins. "Let me have my way with you the way Dean has his way with you. The way my brother had his way with you." He licks his lips and then puffs his cigar.

_Dean: You son of a bitch!_

Sam is seriously thinking about it. "Let me talk to Dean."

"Why?"

"Why do you care? Just let me talk to my brother!" Sam sighs in frustration.

Michael puts the cigar out in his hand. The wound heals instantly. His eyes flash archangel blue.

Dean looks at his own hands that he has control over for the first time in months. He looks at his brother. "Sammy?"

"Dean!" Sam jumps up from his chair. He's no longer bound to it since Michael let Dean come forward. "Is it really you?" He stands in front of his brother hoping against hope.

Dean stands up. "It's really me, Sammy."

Sam decides to give in and hugs him. Dean reaches up and pulls Sam in as he usually does. Dean's arms on top and one hand in his hair.

Dean holds Sam tight. "Sammy, don't you worry about me. Okay? You do whatever's necessary to save everyone. You hear me?"

"But he might take you to another universe." Sam kisses Dean. A greedy, hungry kind of kiss.

Dean kisses him back. "Sammy, listen to me." He holds Sam's face in his hands. "One life isn't worth sacrificing the whole world. I know we've both said we'd watch the world burn before we'd watch one of us die, but damn it Sammy! My life isn't more important than the lives of 8 billion others and you know it. Right?"

Sam nods as he tries to keep his emotions buried. "Right."

"I'm sorry for what this bastard's wanting to do to you, but we've been through worse." He kisses Sam and holds him tight. "We'll be together again. I promise. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dean." Sam kisses him once more.

Dean smiles and wipes the rebellious tears from his little brother's eyes.

Sam sees Dean's eyes flash with archangel pale blue and Michael's hands fall away from Sam's face.

Michael pulls out his comb and combs back his hair as he sits back down. "So. What's it going to be?"

Sam sits back down. "I'll let you have your way with me just one time. Afterward, you'll take my brother's vessel and leave this universe never to return. Is that what I'm understanding?"

"Yes."

"I have conditions of my own." Sam is taking deep breaths.

Michael nods indicating he's listening.

"When you're done with me, let Dean have some time with me before you go. I don't care if it's just 30 minutes. Afterward, you send his soul to heaven. You only need his vessel, not his soul." Sam closes his eyes. He can't believe he's making this deal.

"I agree to everything you've said. Just know I will have my way. You chose to deny me at any time, the deal is broken; and then things will change drastically in your world." Michael is now standing in front of Sam. "Are we agreed?"

"Agreed."

~~~~~

Michael snaps and both he and Sam are in the bunker.

Michael tells Sam, "Take all of your clothes off."

_Dean: Why here?_

Sam's been in this situation before with Lucifer. You don't ask questions or talk. You just do. He strips until he's bare ass naked.

Michael examines Sam as if he's a scientist and Sam's a specimen. "Touch yourself."

Dean's able to see whatever Michael sees right now.

Sam's confused at first, but he quickly realizes what Michael wants. Sam holds his cock in his hand and strokes it. He imagines that Dean's watching instead of Michael. It helps him get a full erection.

"That's nice. I see why your brother craves you so much." Michael is just suddenly naked. No snapping or anything. He's also fully erect. "On your knees."

Sam is quickly on his knees.

"What do you say?"

"May I taste you, Sir?" Sam keeps his eyes on the ground. Lucifer use to stick pokers in his eyes whenever he looked up. He learned to never look up.

Dean sees the tremor in Sam's shoulders. Hears how different Sam's voice is.

_Dean: You're just as vile as Lucifer._

Michael's cock is in front of Sam. "Yes, you may."

_Michael: I've only just begun._

Sam opens his mouth and takes the cock in front of him inside. Thing is, this cock is too familiar. It looks, smells and tastes like Dean. Sam sucks it as if it is Dean. Sam knows exactly where to lick. Where to lightly scrape his teeth. How hard to suck. How deep to swallow. Sam knows this cock very intimately and he has no problem doing what he loves to do with it. Even if an evil son of a bitch is behind the wheel.

Michael won't let Sam pleasure him the way he pleasures Dean. Michael grabs Sam's hair and fucks his mouth hard and deep. He groans and grunts as he thrusts hard into Sam's throat. This goes on for some time.

Sam gags and coughs. His eyes tear up from gagging and trying to breathe, but he continues to take whatever Michael does to him. He sucks his cock when he's able and Cradles his balls.

Michael removes his dick from Sam's mouth. He slaps Sam's face leaving his handprint on Sam's cheek. "Get up and present yourself on the table." He points at the map table.

"Yes, Sir."

_Dean: Don't hit him again._  
_Michael: What are you going to do about it?_

_..._

_Michael: That's what I thought._

Sam climbs up on the lighted map table in the war room of the bunker. He's on all fours with his ass up high in the air.

Michael has a riding crop. (Used to whip horses while riding them.) He hits Sam a few times across his ass. He watches the red welts come up and smiles. "You don't flinch or cry out. That's good. You're very well trained."

_Dean: Stop!_

Michael puts a clamp on Sam's balls with a weight on it. He then takes an oversized silicone cock and pushes it into Sam's ass without lube.

Sam bites his lip to keep from crying out, but the pain of getting something that big in his ass was something he hadn't expected.

_Dean: Ever heard of lube asshole?! Jezus!_  
_Michael: Dean, be quiet or I'll make you quiet._

Dean hears water bubbling. It's a threat that Michael will return him to the drowning place.

Michael wants to find Sam's breaking point. He places a device on Sam to keep him in the position he's in. A bar between his knees to keep them apart. It's strapped to his thighs. There's also a bar between his wrists and straps are holding them to that bar. There's a chain that connects the two bars right down the middle. Sam can't go anywhere. He's stuck in this position. "I want you to try and escape."

"Yes, Sir." Sam doesn't argue, even though he knows it's pointless to even try to get loose. He struggles with the straps on his wrists and thighs. He tries to move, but the more he tries moving his body the more it hurts. Not to mention the large rubber cock that feels like it's ripping him open every time he moves. He stops after a short while.

Michael comes up behind him and removes the fake cock. He begins fucking him from behind. "You like that, Sammy?"

"Yes.. yes, Sir." Sam's trembling all over. The pain is mixed with pleasure. It's familiar to him in a sick way.

"You don't mind me calling you Sammy when Dean's dick is fucking you. Do you, Sammy?" He fucks Sam harder and deeper while pulling his hair.

"I don't... Guhh huhh aaahh... Sir..Mmm." Sam's having a hard time catching his breath. It's like Michael's knocking the wind out of him with each vicious thrust.

Michael releases Sam's hair and grabs his hips. His hands leaving bruises for sure.

The side of Sam's face is now against the table as tears start forming in his eyes. He just wants it to be over. He's being violently jolted against the table as Michael continues to ravage his body.

Michael makes all the restraints and devices vanish. He moves his hand over Sam's sweat covered back feeling every muscle and every bone up Sam's spine. He grabs Sam's hair and pulls him up into his arms. His cock still buried in Sam's tight ass. He whispers one word in Sam's ear, "Ecstasy."

Sam cries out, "DEEEEAAAANN!!!" when Michael turns on every pleasure center in Sam's body. Sam's never felt an orgasm this intense before.

Lucifer never did THIS to him.

Sam eventually collapses into Michael's arms completely spent. He's trying to catch his breath. His heart feels like it might beat right out of his chest.

Michael leans down and kisses Sam exactly the way Dean kissed him earlier.

Sam's so drunk on his orgasm, he just goes with it. He kisses back and doesn't even care anymore.

Michael's curious to see what Dean will do now. He hasn't let Dean's vessel climax and Dean's cock is still hard against Sam's warm body. He lets Dean have control of his vessel.

Dean calmly and slowly caresses Sam's red cheek where Michael struck him. "Sammy?"

Sam doesn't respond.

Dean lies down on the table beside his brother and pulls him into his arms. "Sammy, I'm here."

Sam suddenly realizes it's Dean. He turns into Dean's embrace and wraps himself around him. He finally lets go of everything he's been feeling. All the pain both physical and emotional.

"Shhhh. I got you sweetheart. I'm here." Dean comforts his brother/soulmate with soft kisses and warm caresses. He strokes Sam's hair.

Sam takes deep breaths and finally pulls himself together. He looks into Dean's eyes. "I'm going to miss you." He kisses Dean. 

Dean kisses him. "I'll be watching you from heaven on TV. I'll be loving you from there. You'll be okay. Don't make any deals or do anything stupid. I'll see ya when you get there. Oh, and take care...

"...of your wheels." Sam smiles through his tears. Your car's safe with me." He kisses him again. "I don't want to live without you."

Dean kisses his cheeks. "I know. I'm sorry. I love ya, Sammy."

"I love you." They kiss and take their time about it.

When they part, they both have clothes on.

Michael gets off of the table and adjusts his suit.

Sam's surprised to discover he's not sore as he sits up. Michael must have healed him. He stands up off of the table.

Micheal stands in front of Sam. "I thought you'd want to actually see your brother's soul leave rather than just trust me."

Michael snaps and a reaper appears.

It's Billie. "Hello Sam."

Michael reaches into his chest and pulls out a blue light. He hands it to Billie.

As Billie holds the soul, a ghost of Dean appears beside her. "Hiya, Sammy."

Sam smiles. "Hey Dean."

"I'll be seeing ya, bitch."

"See ya later, jerk."

Dean's ghost flickers out and Billie vanishes with Dean's spirit.

Sam tries to hold it together, but fails. Through his tears he looks at Michael. "You got what you wanted. Now go and don't come back."

Michael reaches out to touch Sam and Sam backs away. He yells with anger no one has ever seen from him, "DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

Michael reaches into his pocket and pulls out a stone. He holds it up and says some words in Enochian. A portal ribbon appears. He walks through the portal and the ribbon soon disappears.

Sam texts a hunter giving him the address to find Cas and free him from the handcuffs at the apartment. Afterwards he just goes to Dean's room and has himself a good cry.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam?"

Sam sits up quickly with his gun in his hand. He sees that it's Billie and lowers his gun.

The next thing he sees causes him confusion.

"Hiya, Sammy."

There's Dean, but is it Dean?

Billie quickly explains, "I decided to open the Winchester playbook and break a few rules. With Michael gone and not returning, I went ahead and gave Dean a new body."

Sam was up and in Dean's arms before Billie got halfway through her explanation.

Billie watches them kissing like long lost lovers. She smirks, "You're welcome."

Sam doesn't think about it. He turns from Dean and hugs Billie. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Billie pats him on the back. "What would this world do without Sam AND Dean? One's no good without the other, right?"

Sam stands back and smiles. "Right."

Dean puts his arms around Sam.

"Oh, and Sam, I put a new birthmark on your boy. You'll always know he's the real deal." Billie winks at Dean before vanishing.

"Birthmark?" Sam's curious.

Dean lifts up his sleeve on his shirt. On his right arm, above his elbow is a crown. "See the "W" right there for Winchester?"

"Why a crown?"

"Look on your arm."

Sam looks and he has it, too. It's identical. "Wow!"

"Dad would have had one also. It's a Winchester thing now." Dean pat's Sam's shoulder. "Research it and tell me what it means." He laughs as he grabs hold of his Sam and kisses him.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Sam can't stop touching his brother. His shirt. His hand. Whatever, as long as there's some contact. 

"No Sammy. Michael has no reason to. He's after Chuck and Chuck's not here. He'll find another universe to destroy." Dean kisses Sam's wandering hand. "Let me take care of you."

Their heads come together. "You always do."

°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

Note:

This story is for @Nina3491.

I do not take requests.

I only made a one time exception

due to the subject matter.

I hope you liked it. 🤗

°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. 💜


End file.
